A Cat Called
by Nikirockztar95
Summary: Kaname and Zero want to be together, but something is stopping them. Only when that 'something' is removed can they actually be together in peace and quiet. Hybrid fic: Half CRACK! half fluffy KaZe. Please read inside for more details. Kaname x Zero, KaZe.


**A Cat Called...**

**Don't even ask me where this came from. I got the idea when thinking of something for my ongoing fic, Paradise, and found it really funny. However, it didn't seem to fit with the plot ( D: ) because it was incredibly childish. And I wouldn't want to receive a bi*ch slap from Kaname about being childish. So I decided to write this small fic to entertain myself. If you're confused after reading this, an explanation will be provided in the A/N's at the bottom. However, if you're intending on reading 'Paradise' I do NOT recommend reading the bottom of this fic. It will probably contain spoilers. There's your warning. Oh and if you LOVE Yuuki, please don't read this. It will probably offend you in some manner. That is all. **

**Oh and, the way this is set out, it's almost like mini stories within a story. Sorry if that confuses you. You'll see what I mean. **

**I'd say that this fic is a 'hybrid' fic. It's part CRACK! And part KaZe. So there are some nice Kaname and Zero moments (in my opinion :L) and then there is just the all-out crazy insane!Yuuki parts. Again, if that confuses you, you'll understand more when you read it.**

**Warnings: Not so subtle (A.K.A: Obvious scenes where they are intimate on some level) hints at Kaname x Zero (KaZe) oh and a crazy Kaien Cross. **

**Before you read...this is INSANE. Because it's CRACK. If you don't like reading stuff that's insane, doesn't make logical sense and defies the laws of gravity (wait...whut? XD) then please don't bother reading.**

* * *

Kaien Cross was in a state of panic.

"Yuuki?" Kaien Cross called out . "Come to papa, I've got a special treat for you..." he teased, getting down on his hands and knees and searching low on the ground. He waved Yuuki's favourite toy around in the air desperately, as if the sight of it would make her come out from her hiding place. Kaien sighed and stopped to peep under the couch. Why was she so small?

When Kaien had first seen her, he had fallen in love with her. She was small, cute and had the most adorable eyes that a person had ever seen. She was soft to touch and loved to play games all the time. Especially with Kaien. She loved everyone...except the resident pureblood Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu, Kaien's adopted son. Every time one or both entered the same room as her she would narrow her eyes at them and turn away from them, feigning ignorance to their existence. They had tried to be nice to her, but she wasn't having any of it. At one point Kaname, who had tried to show more compassion than Zero, had tried to coax her with food. She had taken the food and taken the liberty of biting Kaname's toes, leaving him pouring blood while she sat in a corner, content with her food.

Kaien stood up and scratched his head. Maybe he should start making noises that were familiar to Yuuki? He shook his head, smiling at the silly idea. If someone walked in his office he would be made a fool out of for making ridiculous noises. No-one would care if Kaien was crawling around on his knees looking under furniture. The students at Cross Academy already knew he was a certain degree of crazy. But the noises? They might just frighten the students and it would only make him seem even more zany. Kaien sighed. Why couldn't she just not hide from him?

* * *

Kaname snarled at the pair of eyes that were now glowering at him. Perhaps growling at Yuuki would make her go away. Kaname wasn't going to get such luck. He had Zero had been lounging under a tree in the Academy gardens when Yuuki had come out to pester them. She made noises of complaint and, just as Kaname was about to sneak his arm around Zero's waist, she jumped on his hand and scratched at it as if she were trying to tear his hand from his arm. Swearing violently, Kaname sung his hand around quickly to and fro but Yuuki only kept a hold and scratched harder, until Zero, thoroughly pissed off with her childish actions, had kicked her across the garden where she had made an angry noise and stomped off back towards the Headmaster's office. Both Kaname and Zero sighed with relief.

"Thank God she can't talk or she'd be an absolute nightmare" Zero pointed out. Kaname laughed.

"I think that if Yuuki had the ability to talk, I would sneak in her room at night and stitch her mouth closed so that no words could ever spill forth from it." Kaname mused aloud, causing Zero to choke.

"That's horrible!" Zero managed to get out around a laugh. Kaname sobered.

"So is Yuuki." Kaname replied, his face expressionless. Zero laughed harder and jabbed Kaname in the ribs. Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. Zero smiled and wrapped his arm around Kaname's shoulders. They sighed simultaneously, content with each other's company and the warmth that they both provided for each other, and set off back towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Zero moaned in his sleep. In his dream, he was sat on a Caribbean island surrounded by the beautiful sapphire sea. The sun shone down on him, not hot enough to burn him but just enough for him to feel its heat. The sand that sat beneath his legs and hands was warm and golden and, for some reason, felt soft to touch. Zero sighed in happiness as he let himself fall back against the sand. There was, however, one thing missing from this idyllic island dream. Kaname. Zero scowled. This was his dream and he could do anything right? So where was his Kaname?

As if by some dream-world magic, Kaname Kuran appeared in beach shorts his eyes amused. He moved towards Zero and inclined his head towards the spot beside Zero. Knowing what Kaname wanted, Zero smiled and nodded and Kaname shifted and sat beside him.

"What a truly wonderful place." Kaname sighed, closing his eyes. Zero looked at the pureblood beside him with half lidded eyes. Even in his dreams he was god-damned beautiful. Didn't the man know how good he looked? Zero nodded.

"It certainly is." He replied, looking up at the clouds as they rolled across the open sky. Zero could have buried his head in the sand and never come up again. For all the times he wished that he were closer to Kaname, every time he did get closer to the pureblood, he couldn't think of anything to say. Not anything that wouldn't be blurting out a confession of his slightly mad obsession with Kaname. Zero locked his thoughts away again and said nothing. Even though this was a dream, he knew his imagination would make dream-Kaname react in the same manner that the real Kaname would react if he saw Zero with a peculiar look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname suddenly whispered and Zero jumped. He could feel Kaname's breath tickling his ear as he inhaled and exhaled. Zero fought not to move away from Kaname's suddenly close proximity. Zero could feel his pulse jump. "Are you scared of me Zero?" Kaname's voice whispered again, in that sweet, seductive voice. Zero shivered.

"N-No. Of course not." Zero stammered, struggling to form a coherent thought, never mind string together a sentence. Zero knew that Kaname could sense his need and his want in this realm. Zero's eyelids fluttered of their own accord as his mind conjured images of Kaname naked, walking out of the sea, the waves curling around his thighs and the water clinging to his chest; beading in droplets as it hung from his skin and from the ends of his brunette locks.

Zero was bought back to reality as the sensation of Kaname's fingers carding through his hair took over his senses, making him close his eyes and concentrate on holding back the moan that was trying to spill forth from his open lips. He started to pant, his breaths coming shorter and shorter as Kaname's hand gently made its way to the back of his neck, slowly turning Zero's head towards his own.

Zero managed to open his eyes, leaving them half lidded, to see Kaname's face only centimetres from his own.

"So beautiful..." Kaname whispered as he dropped his eyes to look at Zero's parted lips.

"Kaname" Zero whispered, their lips getting closer. Both of their eyes fluttered closed and their heads tilted slightly, as if silently asking for better access to each other. Their lips were about to meet when...

Zero felt his face being torn open. He reeled back and screamed, clutching his face in agony. It felt like someone was ripping strips from his face. His dream disappeared as he returned to the real world and opened his eyes, his wide pupils locking with Yuuki's angry ones.

She was leaning over the edge of the bed, making a hissing noise and scratching at Zero's face as she had done with Kaname's hand. Zero howled with pain as he felt blood trickle from one of the thin slices that Yuuki had created. He sat up just as she leapt from the side of his bed and fled through the gap in the door. Zero screamed in frustrated anger and flung the duvet from his form and stomped into his bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stood there agape. Yuuki had managed to create three slices on Zero's face. A long one down his left side, narrowly missing his eye. The other two were on his forehead and a small one on his chin. He pulled some toilet roll from the holder and dabbed at his face, wincing as he did so. He didn't quite know why he was wincing. He'd suffered worse injuries in the past and never batted an eyelid. But they always said that the smallest cuts hurt the most and Zero couldn't help but support that theory. Dampening a flannel and holding it against his forehead, Zero sighed. He needed to go and talk to Kaien about this. His 'precious girl' had nearly destroyed his face and could have blinded him. Zero was sick of dancing around the subject.

* * *

"Have you seen what that bloody little monster of yours has done to me?" Zero howled at the headmaster, pointing to his face. Kaien looked up from his mountain of paper to Zero's face.

"No. I see no difference." Hr replied lightly before turning back to his stack. Zero had had enough. He whipped his hand out and hit the stack, causing the papers to be flung to various parts of the office, floating gently to the floor. Kaien looked up with narrowed eyes.

"It. Has. Mauled. My. FACE!" Zero emphasised, pointing to his face again. He winced as blood started trickling from one of the long cuts down the side of his face. "You need to get rid of it!" he growled at the headmaster. Kaien's eyes widened.

"I can't get rid of Yuuki! She's all I've got left!" he wailed, his arms flying manically in the air. Zero sighed with angry frustration and turned on his heel, walking from the room.

"If you can't get rid of her, then I will." He mumbled to himself, an evil grin gracing his features as he started to walk back to his room. If Yuuki was still in his room, he wouldn't have to plan much, he'd just shoot her with the Bloody Rose. If that was the case, Zero thought he might go and find Yagari and kiss him for bestowing him with such a wonderful gift.

But when he returned to his room, thankfully for her, she wasn't there. Zero sighed, partly through disappointment and partly through relief. He didn't know where she was and he didn't care. It meant that if she wasn't there now he could actually plot Yuuki's demise.

* * *

Kaname sighed impatiently. He just couldn't get it right. No matter how many times he tried to draw the fruit arrangement that he had artistically created on his desk, he still couldn't get the apple rounded and the grapes to look shiny enough. Contrary to popular belief, Kaname did have hobbies, his main one being painting, and he wasn't prefect at everything.

Kaname moved his hand up to his forehead and wiped his brow. It was warm in the room due to the windows being closed and the heat from the sun streaming through the glass. The smell of the paint didn't help either. It was making him feel light headed and woozy. He stood up from the stool behind his easel and opened one of the windows, letting a refreshing breeze through the room. He moved over to the desk, where he kept his loose paper sketches of Zero and his nature scenes. He grabbed a paperweight and carefully pressed it to the corner of the sheets, so that the wind didn't whip them around the room. Kaname moved to the door and opened it slowly and closed it behind him.

He headed towards the cupboard in the Moon Dorms where he kept his painting equipment. He never used the cupboard while the other vampires were here but, because it was the holidays, everyone had returned to their mansions and to their families. Seeing as Kaname had no family and preferred to be closer to Zero, he always opted to stay at Cross Academy for his holidays. He would have been with Zero now but when he had visited the headmaster he had been informed that his friend was sleeping.

He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and moved to the kitchen to the tap. Pouring the cold water inside it, he placed it to one side and cupped his hands under the stream of water and splashed it onto his face. He sighed with relief as the cold water took away some of the stinging heat that was currently agitating his face. Carefully picking up his cup, he trotted back up the stairs towards his room/ current art studio. A sudden ripping sound made him pause midway up the stairs. His body tensed and his grip tightened on the cup.

Was someone upstairs?

Impossible. He was the only person in the Moon Dorms. There couldn't be anyone upstairs. Zero was asleep and Kaien had a bunch of papers to mark. He shook his head and proceeded up the stairs slowly, so that he didn't make any noise. He got to his room and pressed an ear to the door. Another RIP echoed through the door and Kaname's eyes widened. The only thing in his room that was delicate enough to rip was...

He flung open the door and was greeted with shreds of paper floating through the air. They slowly fell to the carpet as Kaname glared at his desk. Shaking with anger and his eyes glowing red, he glared at his desk.

Upon his desk sat Yuuki, who looked tremendously satisfied with herself. A piece of paper was in her hands and she raked her nails, which were more like claws, through it. Kaname flew across the room and tipped the cup of water on Yuuki's head. She hissed and jumped out of the open window before Kaname could push her out. He shut the window and turned around to survey the damage. There was only his easel, the canvas and one piece of paper left untouched. He slumped to the ground, joining the scraps of what had been his wonderful drawing of Zero and closed his eyes. They snapped open again suddenly. This was the last straw.

* * *

Zero was halfway to the Moon Dorms when he saw a figure heading towards him. He slowed down and so did the other figure. Kaname and Zero met in the middle of the path towards the Moon Dorms.

"Something has to be done about Yuuki"

"I'm going to murder Yuuki." They both said simultaneously. They both laughed.

"Oh, so she'd caused you some trouble too?" Zero asked, wincing as he smiled. Kaname's eyes widened in shock.

"Did she do that to you?" he whispered in shocked, unconsciously moving his fingers up to stroke one of the scratches that Yuuki had bestowed on Zero's face. Zero sighed into his touch without realising it.

"Yeah, she did. What about you?" Zero asked, sobering up. He needed to keep his thoughts clean. Kaname just coked his head at the Moon Dorms.

"She decided it would be okay to rip up my art. I am left with an easel, a half finished canvas and a single sheet of paper." Kaname said through gritted teeth. He was pissed that she'd done that to him, but he was even more angry at what she'd done to Zero. "I can heal those for you, if you'd like." Kaname offered politely. Zero's heart started to beat a tiny bit quicker and he found himself praying that Kaname didn't notice.

"If you don't mind?" Zero asked, making sure his voice sounded what he considered his 'normal' voice, so that it didn't betray his nerves and his feelings.

"Not at all." Kaname confirmed. "You'll have to keep quite still though." He warned as he moved closer. Zero just nodded. "It would probably be less awkward for you if you close your eyes." Kaname suggested. Zero shook his head.

"No. It's fine." He said shakily, his voice finally giving way and betraying his nerves. It wasn't just because he was intrigued at how Kaname was going to use his pureblood powers to heal him, it was the fact that he was too stubborn to take advice from anyone. Including Kaname. Kaname sighed and lowered his head to Zero's chin, where the smallest cut was. His tongue came out of nowhere, shocking Zero and making him inhale as it tentatively swiped along the cut. Zero could feel a tingling sensation rip its way through his body as the cut began to heal. Kaname moved a few inches from there to the bottom of the cut down the left side of Zero's face. He gently sucked at the bottom, drawing the blood out, Zero presumed dazedly as Kaname gently moved his tongue up the cut, his tongue flicking away when he reached Zero's forehead.

Zero expected to feel the pureblood's tongue on his forehead, but shivered when he felt Kaname's lips there instead. Kaname slowly kissed along the narrow cut, his tongue diving in and out of his mouth to catch the spots where the blood was beginning to congeal.

Kaname pulled away after placing one final kiss to Zero's forehead. His breaths were shaky as he stood there, his crimson eyes boring into Zero's. Zero stood there and stared back at Kaname, wishing he could just drown in his beautiful eyes. Zero blinked and cleared his throat, moving his gaze away from Kaname's. Kaname smiled and placed his hand on Zero's head, ruffling his hair. Zero scowled, trying not to blush at the feel of Kaname's hand on his hair.

"You're so adorable sometimes, Zero" Kaname murmured affectionately, his hand still moving through Zero's hair. Zero looked up and met the purebloods gaze again, his eyes burning.

"I am not adorable!" Zero exclaimed, trying his best not to pout. Kaname just laughed.

"If you say so..." Kaname said, amused by Zero's denial of the obvious. His smile faded as he remembered why he was heading in the direction he was. "I assume you were looking for me?" he asked the now furiously blushing silver-haired teen. Zero nodded.

"Yeah. About Yuuki." Zero said, confirming Kaname's original ideas as to why Zero would stomp towards the Moon Dorms in such a huff. Kaname merely nodded; he was still fuming about her ripping up his sketches of Zero.

"Have you spoken to Kaien about this? And shown him your injuries?" Kaname asked. Zero nodded again.

"Yeah and he didn't seem to care. Actually, he seemed to care more about his precious Yuuki than about my bleeding injuries. I swear I'm going to kill her." Zero growled. Kaname bit back a smile.

"Kill her? Now that is rather cruel." Kaname said, pulling his features into mock outrage. Zero just narrowed his eyes.

"I know you want her dead as much as I do Kaname so don't even try and lie to me. Even you can't lie that well." Zero insisted. Kaname shook his head.

"As much as I _hate _her, we can't kill her. It's simply in-humane," Kaname said sadly. "But we _could _do something else." He added, a sly grin appearing on his face. Zero stood there, unsure of what to think. But then he smiled. He knew how devious and sly Kaname could be, in the best possible way of course, and they were going to put those skills to the test.

* * *

*Later that night*

Kaname walked into Headmaster Cross' study area and looked around. There was no sign of Yuuki. Kaname smiled. Things were already going to plan. After all, if she were here it would only make Zero's job even harder to do.

After meeting each other on the path, they had ended up in the Moon Dorm foyer, seated on one of the cream couches that were situated there. As they sat, they had both formed a plan. They had titled it 'Operation Search and Destroy' and, if all went according to plan, Yuuki wouldn't see the light of day again. Kaname smirked. His task was to distract the Headmaster while Zero carried out the deed. Kaname silently wished Zero good luck as he searched for the Headmaster.

* * *

Zero stayed perfectly still, hidden behind a crimson drape. He even tried to alter his breathing pattern so it was quieter than usual. He had laid out the perfect trap. On the floor across from him lay a BL Doujinshi manga, left open on a deliberately saucy page, with a glass of milk beside it. Zero knew that Yuuki would love to paw through a Doujinshi manga, seeing as there were so many naked men in them. Kaname hadn't asked where Zero had got the Doujinshi from, and for that he was eternally grateful. It would have been mortifying to explain to Kaname that he secretly enjoyed reading about male dark brunettes doing wicked things to themselves and their partners. Zero flushed from his position behind the drape and tried to calm his beating heart.

His ears pricked up as he heard a small noise from the doorway. He peeped around to see Yuuki staring at the floor where the manga lay, her eyes excited. She padded over to it and led down on her stomach and began to blink at the pictures on the page.

This was his chance.

While she was busy trying to turn the page clumsily, he jumped out from behind the drape and pounced on her, using his weight to crush her to the floor. He could feel her writing beneath him, probably trying to find a space where she could inhale some oxygen, but Zero wasn't taking any chances. As much as he was sticking to Kaname's rule of not killing her, if she suffocated for a little while as revenge for making both him and Kaname suffer then he was not going to complain. He was pretty sure that Kaname wouldn't complain about it either.

He moved off her and she growled at him and tried to flee. Zero dodged around her and pushed his hand against the door, so that it slammed shut and rocked slightly in its frame. Yuuki's eyes widened as Zero saw her try to calculate her next escape. But there was nowhere. Zero had made sure of that. He had even gone as far as to put extra strength tape on the windows so that they wouldn't budge. She looked up at him with big, round eyes. Zero looked down at her. In that second, he understood why the Headmaster kept falling for her traps and spoiling her. He just couldn't resist the cute eyes. But Zero could. He had mastered the art of not caring about 'cute eyes' when Ichiru used to beg him for sweets that their mother said he couldn't have. Zero hadn't caved into his brother and he certainly wasn't going to cave in with Yuuki.

She hung her head. She knew she'd done wrong. But all she'd wanted was a bit of attention. Zero and Kaname always spent time together and it was boring being with the Headmaster all the time. When they hadn't shown her the time of day, she had tried to get their attention by angering them, but now it had backfired severely on her. Zero peered down at her with a demonic grin on his face.

Now it was time for pest control.

* * *

*One week later*

"I can't believe it. She really isn't coming back!" Kaien Cross sobbed into his spotted handkerchief, blowing his nose into it before sniffling again. Kaname and Zero sat in the two seats in front of the Headmasters desk, their faces moulded into that of sadness and sympathy. They nodded where it was appropriate and continued with their sombre look all the way back to the Moon Dorms.

The moment the huge doors closed behind them, they both burst out laughing. Kaname started clutching his sides and Zero wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down his face.

"Did you see his face?" Zero managed to get out around laughing. Kaname snickered.

"Couldn't exactly miss it, could you?" Kaname replied, a smile on his face.

They had finally got rid of the annoying pest that was formerly known as Yuuki Cross. They were the only ones who knew where she was now. A thought popped into Zero's head.

"I wonder if anyone at the back of the supermarket has had a shock yet." He wondered aloud, his eyes glistening mischievously. Kaname made a strangled sound at the back of his throat.

"Sure, Zero. Putting her in the fresh fish and milk section at the back of a reputable supermarket was the best idea you've had yet! But it was a miracle you weren't caught!" Kaname said, appreciating Zero's skills at being somewhat invisible when he wanted to be. Zero just smiled back at Kaname.

"Who said I put her there?" Zero asked, wondering where Kaname had conjured that idea from. Kaname's eyes widened.

"Because that was what we agreed on! Zero, where did you put her?" Kaname asked, alarmed. Zero just patted Kaname's arm.

"Well..."

* * *

-On the day of Operation Search and Destroy-

Zero snuck the small bundle into his rucksack and made his way across the car park. It wasn't that busy today and it was raining, so there was hardly anyone around. He looked both ways before slipping behind the back of Asda and into the alley where they kept the dumpsters. Checking again that no one was looking, he unzipped his rucksack. He pulled Yuuki out from inside and studied her. She stared back at him as he did so. She didn't have much of a clue what was going on, all she did know is that she wouldn't have to put up with that crazy Cross guy anymore and she would be free to do as she pleased. Zero wondered if he'd miss her. Unlikely.

Zero prised open one of the lids of the dumpsters and peered inside. In the bin were loads of milk cartons, still full to the brim. Surely Yuuki would _like _to be left here? Zero shook his head. It was too late to think of a more devious way to dispose of her. This would just have to do. He lowered her down into the dumpster and shut the lid, hearing a startled cry at being shut in the darkness. Zero turned his back and walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

The deed was done.

* * *

Kaname burst out laughing as Zero told him what he'd really done to Yuuki. Trust Zero to come up with something even stranger than the first idea. Kaname slid his hand across the space between them so that it covered Zero's. Zero looked up, startled and then back down at their hands, flushing. Kaname smiled and twined his fingers through Zero's. They sat what felt like miles apart but, now that there was no annoying pest to get in the way, nothing could stop them being together now. They both smiled as they reached that point of realisation at the same time. Zero squeeze Kaname's fingers as they clasped his own and Kaname sighed happily. They would finally be content without that stupid Yuuki to deal with.

They stood up together and, hand in hand, they headed back towards the main building. The walk there was incredibly relaxing. With everyone still being on holiday it felt that they could really just express themselves without having anyone staring at them. Especially Yuuki. As they reached the Headmaster's door, they released their hold on one another: them being together was a story for a different day.

Just as they were about to push open the door, a loud squawk echoed from within the Headmaster's office, followed by a delighted squeal. Kaname and Zero turned and looked at each other with wide eyes. No. Surely not. They both pushed open the door. Kaien Cross sat behind his desk, looking extremely happy.

"Guys I'm so glad you could make it! I've got a new member of the family to show you. Kaname, Zero, I'd like to introduce you to Yagari. Isn't he the most beautiful parrot you've ever seen?" he exclaimed happily, leaning down to pick up some feathers that had dropped from the birds body.

Yagari the parrot turned and stared at Kaname and Zero with small, dark beady eyes. Kaname and Zero gulped. They had a funny feeling that Karma had just begun its revenge.

* * *

**Please read the below A/N's when you finish the fic because it explains some of my personal views and such. I really don't want people to get the wrong impression of me as a person. **

**A/Ns:** Before I start my A/N's, I want to tell you that the ending idea came from a reply I sent on my other fic, Paradise which was where I said I wished Yuuki lived in a bin at the back of Asda/Wal-Mart drinking from used milk cartons. Just so you know.

**What did you think? Silly isn't it? XD. Well, I think it is anyway. Take no offense if you do like Yuuki, this is a crack fic XD. Although, I think I'm going to call it a 'hybrid fic' because it was totally crack with Yuuki but contained elements of KaZe. Sorry it ended kind of abruptly. I could have gone on to write various funny things about Yagari the parrot (I have various sketches in my head XD) but I'm really busy at the moment and just didn't have the time. Maybe I'll upload a part two for you all? But only if you enjoyed this XD. Which you probably didn't because it was STRANGE XD. And there were so many line-breaks. I seem to be developing a 'thing' for them. It's worrying. **

**Yes, if you didn't guess...Yuuki is being represented as a cat. Because, as adorable as she comes across to be to some, others find her completely irritating and wish that she would crawl into a dark hole and die. Too much, too soon? I think not. It's best if you imagine Yuuki as being human but being tiny and irritating. The only animal that fit the bill was a cat. D:**

**I'm slightly worried if I've offended any cat lovers. I am in no way for animal harm, so please don't think that I'm one of those stupid people who harms animals. I love animals. But I hate Yuuki and unfortunately she was represented as a cat and Yuuki needed to be dealt with. So I apologise if reading any of that angered you, it wasn't intentional. Please don't kill me, I rather like cats =^_^=. If you have a problem with it, I'd rather you didn't say anything at all (if it is regarding animal cruelty that is, because I've just specified that I don't agree to it). And, actually, she got a pretty good new home. A dumpster full of milk. Yuuki loves milk XD. And hey, if it makes you feel better someone will have probably discovered her and either released her or adopted her (Lord help them XD) or taken her to a cat sanctuary. So, either way, Yuuki gets away from Kaien XD. **

**Want the rest of that beach scene without Yuuki the irritating cat's interruption? Better hike your way over to 'Paradise' (my ongoing KaZe fic) then...**

**Speaking of Paradise: I'm busy for this weekend and the next week so there may be a bit of a delay in the next Paradise chapter. I apologise but life has a way of catching up with us all. I'll get back onto it A.S.A.P. I just wanted you to know that I haven't abandoned it, just taking a break (if taking a break is classed as doing projects and working my ass off XD).**

**Before I go, I'd just like to remind you (in case I forgot) that this isn't in any way going to be perfect. So please don't flame me or anything. I hope I didn't disappoint on the CRACK! Aspect of this. I'm virginal to CRACK!Fic writing. Well, I was before I wrote this anyway XD. This fic was mainly for the people who have been review-talking to me on Paradise, but I hope that it made some strange sense to you, even if you haven't read Paradise. This is a reward to them for being patient while I update XD. Not sure how much of a 'reward' it is though...XD.**

**Until next time!...**


End file.
